reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Python
The Chikatilo-7 Python Patrol Boat is a light armed response vessel originating from Russia before the Civil War in the Russian Federation, they are used by the following groups for defensive operations, being on patrol runs protecting vital seaborne operations and escorting warships in and out of the battlefield. * Forth Reich of Yuri - Fast patrol boats currently used for fast response on the seas operated by Yuri's sea based supply routes and protecting other naval units * Martollo Cartel - Used for drug smuggling rings, common during the South American Civil War for assisting Separatist and Global Liberation Resistance intervention during the conflict. Forth Reich "The water's warm, yes? - Python skipper - First introduced in 2002 as a light patrol boat for coast guard patrol, the Python Patrol Boat is currently an armed response boat operating in the Forth Reich of Yuri, there have been several numbers of these types of boats operating in the Martollo Cartel for unknown reasons but they use them for smuggling routes across South America. Whilst being a fast response and attack vessel in the Forth Reich compared to the stealth attack vessel hunting Typhoon Attack Sub and heavy Stalin Naval Frigates, the Python Patrol Boat is known to come equipped with a 90mm Cannon for defensive purposes if attacked by submarines or any other boats, they are fast and very quick in attacking roles. Combat Record The Python is currently known as an infamous patrol boat due to being used by drug smugglers and causing coast guard forces a big heap of problems, there were used before the First Eurasian Conflict by drug gangs and hostile forces who pose a threat to national security, these patrol boats were also found being used by the GLRF supported infamous Martollo Cartel. First Eurasian Conflict To be added... Kalini Crisis To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict To be added... South American Civil War To be added... Martollo Cartel Usage "Need a little speed?" - Martollo Python skipper - To be added... Behind the Scenes * The Python Patrol boat is the first naval unit which will appear as one of many available commandable vessels in Reign of Conflagration (Except USA Battleships & ANCS Gallardo). :* Models for the Python will be based on the PT Boat only found in some missions Generals & Zero Hour, with a new skin, tweaks to the model & a fully operational light turret. :* Tweaks to the model & skin set to be inspired by the Allies Gunboat from Red Alert & a said variant available in the Naval Warfare expansion for Rise of the Reds. * Quotes from the Soviet Scorpion anti-air naval unit from Red Alert 2, inspired by roles of the Allies Gunboat and the good speed of the Scorpion from the game makes this commandable unit a hit & run water vessel, but will lack survival against enemy aircraft and other types of ships. Category:Units Category:Units of the Forth Reich of Yuri Category:Ships Category:Russian Vehicles